


Intrincado

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais e quando não se sabe até que ponto se pode ir, o resultado pode ser um emaranhado de culpa, erros e dor onde ninguém é completamente santo ou demônio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrincado

**Author's Note:**

> **De:** MarciaBS
> 
>  **Título:** Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.
> 
>  **Nota:** Minha marida, Gih me ajudou
> 
>  **Classificação:** PG-18
> 
>  **Gênero:** Drama / Angust
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.
> 
>  **Sumario:** Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais e quando não se sabe até que ponto se pode ir o resultado pode ser um emaranhado de culpa, erros e dor onde ninguém é completamente santo ou demônio.
> 
>  **AVISO:** Essa fic contém violência, sexo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, incest, mas não deve ter sangue ou mpreg.
> 
>  **AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE:** leia antes a fic " _Como meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar, por Lily Luna Potter_ ", pois você pode se sentir um pouco perdido sem ler, mas você também pode ler depois se preferir.

****

**Intrincado - Alguns sentimentos são confusos demais.**

1 - Como eu o amo – Albus Severus Potter

Olho para um lado e para o outro, não deixando meus olhos verdes se prenderem em nada. Tudo não passa de vultos e borrões. Solto um suspiro cansado e me sentindo derrotado, apoio minha cabeça em meus braços jogados contra o parapeito da torre. Sem me importar com a já costumeira bagunça que está o meu cabelo passo as mãos por ele. Procuro respirar fundo sentindo o vento gelado do fim de tarde bater em meu rosto, mas procuro não ligar para essa incrível sensação de liberdade.

Não existe liberdade alguma.

O pensamento de simplesmente abrir os braços e me deixar cair povoa minha mente de maneira insistente e tudo o que faço é olhar para baixa e perceber a adrenalina subir por meu corpo diante aquela possibilidade. Seria tão fácil, tão simples. Simplesmente cair e mudar tudo. Soltar todas as amarras que sinto em meu corpo e finalmente deixar a liberdade tomar conta do meu ser.

Tão simples.

Estou no alto da torre de astronomia.

Sozinho.

Hoje foi o ultimo jogo de Quadribol. O fim das aulas se aproxima meu penúltimo ano. Grifinória mais uma vez ganhou o campeonato, possivelmente ganhará a taça também e adivinhem quem foi o grande responsável por esse brilhante desempenho? Ninguém tem duvidas que foi James.

James Sirius Potter, capitão do time da Grifinória e artilheiro por três anos consecutivos. Que neste momento deve estar no meio do salão comunal da sua casa comemorando mais uma memorável vitória em cima da minha pobre Lufa-Lufa, não que James ou até mesmo Lily lembrem que eu não pertenço a Grifinória durante um jogo.

Eu perdi o jogo. O ultimo jogo do ano. Mais um jogo. E isso parece entalar na minha garganta. Eu não deveria me sentir culpado uma vez que não faço parte do time de Quadribol, mas é impossível não pensar na possibilidade de que talvez eu fosse mais rápido que Tim McDowell, nosso atual apanhador, e tivesse pego o pomo trazendo finalmente a vitória para a Lufa-Lufa.

Porque eu não faço parte do time?

Eu odeio ser comparado ao meu pai. E não pense que eu não gosto dele ou alguma coisa parecida. Não, eu o amo muito. Eu vi todo o sofrimento dele quando mamãe morreu e o vejo se desmoronar aos poucos, mesmo que ninguém mais veja. Ouvi suas histórias, sua trajetória e sei de tudo o que ele já passou e ainda está passando. E também sei que ele não se considera um bom pai, mas ele é.

Ou foi.

Tio Draco sempre diz que meu pai é um maldito grifinório com eterno espírito de herói, que haviam criado um monstro e não um bruxo, que nunca pensaram que o menino-que-sobreviveu iria viver além daquela batalha.

Eu acho que Tio Draco e meu pai são homens marcados.

Por mais que ambos sorriem e tentem agir normalmente eu consigo ver o sofrimento por trás de cada pequeno gesto. As pessoas desconfiam demais, esperam demais, sufocam demais. E mesmo que todos os movimentos de ambos sejam acompanhados com um entusiasmo sem nenhuma explicação ninguém parece ver os castelos desmoronando.

Por mais que tio Draco ache que apenas meu pai está caindo, ele também está.

Quando éramos crianças papai passava os dias brincando conosco. Não lembro exatamente quando deixamos de brincar. Foi bem antes de entrarmos para Hogwarts, disso eu lembro. Antes de mamãe morrer daquela trágica e cômica maneira que nos deixou em duvida entre chorar ou rir da situação. Talvez tenha sido pouco depois de Teddy passar a viver mais intensamente na nossa casa e começar a ter conversas de adulto com papai.

 _\- Harry..._ – Teddy sempre se jogava no colo do meu pai, apesar de ter a idade que tenho hoje na época. Não consigo me lembrar de alguma vez ele não tenha feito isso.

 _\- O que foi Teddy?_ – papai ficava embaraçado com esse comportamento de Teddy, era normal vê-lo vermelho. Algumas vezes eu e James riamos do jeito que ele ficava.

 _\- Precisamos conversar... –_ eu me lembro dos olhos âmbares dele, eu sempre achei que pareciam brilhar no escuro _– Sozinhos..._

_\- Mas Ginny..._

_\- Tia Ginny foi no mercado com a Lily._ – Teddy puxava meu pai pelas mãos colocando-as no seu peitoral desenvolvido pelo Quadribol, assim como o do James é hoje e ele lançava um olhar torto para mim e James.

Meu pai sempre suspirava derrotado e se trancava com Teddy no escritório. Naquela época James já começava a ter um fascínio com relação a Teddy que me deixava exasperado. Eram pequenos olhares, mãos que se tocavam, risos soltos e depois só me lembro da solidão e da dor de não ter mais meu irmão mais velho apenas para mim.

Sim, James, ou Jay como eu o costumo chamar, meu irmão, meu amigo e único verdadeiro grande amor. Pode parecer estranho amar seu próprio irmão nessa intensidade, mas eu o amo.

Amo tanto que dói.

E eu sei que esse amor não é correspondido. Pelo menos não na mesma intensidade. James me ama. Da maneira dele. Como mais um dos seus brinquedos prediletos. E isso me machuca. Talvez ele nem saiba o quanto eu o amo. Duvido que todo esse descompromisso seja proposital.

A verdade é que James não me ama realmente. Eu sou apenas um escape. Alguém perto demais, fácil demais, disponível demais. Eu não consigo dizer não para ele. Realizo cada um dos desejos de meu irmão. Faço tudo que ele me pede, na hora que ele quiser. Mesmo que muitas vezes aquilo vá ferir meu corpo e minha alma.

Eu sou um brinquedo.

Talvez o brinquedo predileto. Mas amar é se contentar com pouco e eu o amo tanto. No momento que o aceitei verdadeiramente na minha cama, quando entreguei a ele meu corpo. Eu entreguei também meu coração. Pobre coração pisado e humilhado. Dividido, repartido e desprezado. Meu corpo, minha alma, minha vida não me pertencem. Eu me entreguei a James por completo. Eu preciso dele para respirar, para me aquecer, parar me possuir, para me fazer acreditar que existe um motivo para acordar todas as manhãs.

Porque James é o sol da minha vida. Brilhante, magnânimo, absoluto e destrutivo. E eu sei que estou queimando lentamente por mergulhar nesse fogo vivo. Calor em excesso queima e James é intenso e quente. James é um sol entre nós meros mortais. Um sol que ilumina, aquece e destrói. E agora esse sol vai partir e eu não consigo não sofrer, pois eu sou viciado em todo esse ciclo destrutivo que é meu irmão, James Sirius Potter.

Porque eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo. Eu preciso sentir as mãos dele tomando meu corpo. Eu preciso da urgência dos beijos dele. Eu preciso daquele calor para me aquecer. E eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer agora que tudo parece virado de cabeça para baixo.

James vai partir com Teddy.

Teddy mais uma vez vai tirar a atenção do meu irmão de mim, não bastava tudo o que já tinha. Não bastava a atenção sem explicação que meu próprio pai dá para ele desde a morte da mamãe. Ele tinha que tirar meu irmão também.

E por mais que eu saiba que no fundo Teddy também é mais um para James, esse ciúme doentio me corrói por dentro. Porque será Teddy que terá o calor de James junto a ele nos próximos anos. E Teddy é possessivo. Possessivo e egoísta. Teddy sabe que amo James. É claro como um rio de água cristalina e faz questão de me fazer ver o quanto James se satisfaz com ele, o quanto James aprecia seu corpo, ele sussurra em meu ouvido o quanto James se sente completo com ele, incita James a gritar cada vez mais alto quando se deitam ao meu lado e me possui para deixar claro o quanto James não liga a mínima.

Teddy me humilha como esporte favorito e eu deixo porque o olhar de James brilha cada vez que Teddy me obriga a me ajoelhar na frente dele. Cada vez que ele deixa minha pele marcada, cada vez que ele me toma a força sem preparação ou cuidado, mas no fim eu deixo porque James gosta, porque James quer assim e eu pertenço a James mesmo que ele me entregue a outro como um objeto descartável, porque eu o amo. Eu o amo tanto e a cada instante eu sinto a minha vida ainda mais ligada a dele.

\- Pensando? – a voz arrastada e sussurrada em meu ouvido me faz sorrir ao me virar e encarar os olhos prateados.

Scorpius Malfoy era a única pessoa que eu não conseguia perceber a aproximação. Algumas vezes chegamos a brigar e eu disse que ele mais parecia um fantasma. Talvez fosse algum dom sonserino, pois a verdade é que a maioria das cobras não era percebida até que estivessem perto demais para darem o bote.

Meu melhor amigo, uma dupla improvável.

Lufa-Lufa e sonserino.

Potter e Malfoy.

Eu não me importava e nem ele. Gostamos de estarmos juntos e nos completamos. Ele conhece meus receios e meus sentimentos, eu diria que nem mesmo minha mãe conseguia me ler como aqueles olhos brilhantes me lêem.

Ele passou a mão pela minha bochecha e pisquei lentamente absorvendo a sensação. A mão de Scorpius era quente e macia e ao contrario das minhas normalmente geladas pela falta das luvas.

\- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos... – ele sorria com a mão descansando em meu ombro mais perto do que normalmente ficávamos, mas eu não me importava.

Nada que vinha de Scorpius me incomodava.

\- Meus pensamentos valem tão pouco? – tentei fazer graça, mas ele me conhecia bem demais para não perceber minha tristeza.

\- Não existe dinheiro suficiente para pagar quanto eles realmente valem... – a respiração quente no meu ouvido tinha cheiro de hortelã.

Scorpius sempre tinha cheiro de hortelã, talvez pelas balas que ele adorava chupar ou pela sua pasta de dente, quem sabe era por culpa do aroma que a mãe dele usava em suas roupas. O fato é que hortelã era a cara dele.

\- Estava pensando em James... – murmurei baixando os olhos e me concentrando em segurar a mão dele e verificar suas linhas como nas aulas de quiromancia, ele dizia que sempre que eu ficava nervoso tentava ver o futuro.

Ouvi-o bufar e segurar delicadamente meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

\- Você tinha que tentar esquecer James...

Tentei virar meu rosto com força e afastá-lo, mas Scorpius segurou firme meu rosto e prendeu meu corpo com o dele contra o parapeito da torre.

\- Me solta Malfoy! – rosnei ainda tentando empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e um pouco mais alto.

\- Você sabe que ele te faz mal Al! – a voz arrastada tinha tenta ternura que eu não conseguia voltar a empurrá-lo, mas também não queria chorar.

Levantei meus olhos e vi os prateados me olhando intensamente. Scorpius mordia o lábio inferior e eu soube que ele estava decidindo algo muito importante. Ele sempre mordia o lábio em momentos de tensão como um jogo da Sonserina ou provas.

Ele suspirou e me puxou pela nuca juntando nossas bocas de uma maneira tão inesperada que eu não consegui reagir até sentir a língua macia pedindo passagem que ainda desconcertado concedi.

Scorpius tinha gosto de hortelã com algo mais picante.

A boca era macia e o lábio inferior marcado pelas suas mordidas, a língua percorria minha boca explorando e provando. A mão em minha nuca me acariciava assim como a outra alisava meu pescoço mandando ondas de calafrio por tudo o meu corpo. Era um beijo calmo, relaxado. Algo que eu nunca havia experimentado. Quando o corpo de Scorpius se pressionou ainda mais em mim não consegui evitar um gemido.

Meu coração batia descontrolado...

Minhas pernas pareciam falhar...

Ele encostou a testa na minha e eu me senti perdido nos olhos dele sentindo suas caricias no meu rosto.

\- Namora comigo? – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu senti o chão faltar.

\- Scorp eu... – minha voz saiu tremida.

\- Não precisa responder agora... – ele ainda me beijava, beijos suaves na minha pele exposta do pescoço.

E o único pensamento coerente que tive é que precisava urgentemente falar com minha irmã Lily.

__Nota da Autora:_ _

_Olá minhas flores! Angst! Acho que é minha primeira fic do gênero. Essa fic surgiu do AO 2009 do PSF. Eu não conseguia imaginar um incest sem muito drama, então surgiu essa relação dos Potters, mas minha AO não queria drama._   
_Essa fic é feita de reflexões dos personagens e não tem um fim propriamente, pois ela fala da confusão dos sentimentos deles._   
_Então? Continuo ou deixo a fic terminar aqui?_   
_Beijinhos..._   



End file.
